Come here now, and sober up
by Inadequate-norm
Summary: A photo of them appeared in the screen, a violent fluster took over his face, and so this was enough of a reminder.


Matt and mello went pissdrunk one night, after the succession of one case. "You know what we should do? Break the SPK headquarters system." Matt was probably slurred, his face red. "Matt, Matt. This is why I like. You, come here to me. _C'mere._ " And Matt fell off the couch and laughed his ass off for no goddamn reason, he feels kinda funny. "No, no, we should do it now." Matt crawled to Mello, and squeezed their cheeks together before Mello punches him on the shoulder. "Spontaneous!" Mello exclaimed before he caught his keys, they're not supposed to drive but Mello was enough of a smooth driver for a drunk person, the only thing keeping him awake is the noisy red-haired screaming AC/DC song over and over again, "Okay, time to pull over we're here."

And that's when it happens, Matt took out his laptop to inactivate the security of the headquarters until they get in, "Look at this shit place, how grand, it's-" Somebody seems to be throwing out a tantrum now, "Mmm asshole, let's get out of here." But when he called out the redhaired seemed to be asleep now, his head down and eyes closed, the leather clad wobbled his way and hit the back of the other's head, "Continue that coding," Matt looked up at him with his red swelling eyes,

"Alright then, alright, no problem this will be good to go," He muttered before turning on the camera of his laptop and adjusting it to their way, 1..2..3, click. It was on timing when Matt had smashed his lips against the other's surprised one, his lips was with a kind grin while the blond has his eyes widened in shock, as if it sent shivers up his spine. The photo was captured in the right moment and as if nothing happened, he dropped himself clumsily on the floor and coded the last thing that he had to. In the head quarter's multiple screens, a message flashed. _**" System renewed,"  
**_

* * *

The next thing they knew is that, their car is towed, and they're at the back of pizza hut, looking like they are garbage. "What in god's name had happe," He was unable to finish his sentence when a blinding ache went through his head. They were both hungover. He ran a hand through his hair and held his head up for a bit before he heard a groan beside him, he's here too. What appeared next to him reminded the blond that something definitely went strange last night, he should have expected this. The expectation of Matt sitting up did not occur, instead, he snuggled up the other's leathered legs and rubbed his head a little against it. He looked down at him and didn't want to bother, even when the urge to yell at him is there, he could not help himself but shut up after the realization of how at peace the red-haired is, Mello stood up after a few minutes of mustering his strength, He forced himself to stand on his feet and helped the other up, placing him on his back as if it's a backride. He guessed he had to walk them to the bus station.

The ride was a hassle, his accomplice kept on placing his chin on the other's shoulder, snuggling in comfort. The irritation is coming up his head until he was free and he gets to carry him again inwards the apartment. Matt sure did have more booze intake that he did, it will feel like hell once he wake up. _S i g h._ Something might have come up about the cases they are currently working on so the first thing he did was open up the extra laptop they always kept around, and check his emails. Like this morning couldn't get any worst, the first email made it to be, the recipient says N, in cloister black. _A photo of them appeared in the screen, a violent fluster took over his face, and this was enough of a reminder_. His eyebrows knitted together and decided to keep reading on, _"Mello.. It is in our knowledge that you and your accomplice is the only people with capability to wreck our system, it also had occurred to us that tampering our operational commands with a mediocre method of a joke, is, well, your style. This is an evidence, unfortunately, our tech was unable to fix it for it seemed to be hard-coded (The image of you and Matt keeps flashing on our screen, was rather stupid.) It would mean the world to us if you give us a feedback. Yours truly, N."_

* * *

This is the world's worst hungover.


End file.
